Summer of Love
by Char-sensei
Summary: Axel gets roped into spending the summer being a lifeguard at the park his dad runs. Roxas has hydrophobia. Is it chance, or fate that they keep running into each other? Roxas just thinks its bad luck. Axel/Roxas Riku/Sora Seifer/Hayner
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

AN: This story is going to contain themes that will be upsetting to some people. I debated even writing this, but I'll always remember what my Creative Writing teacher told me. "Don't be afraid to write something, just because it'll offend someone. If it's going to offend someone, all the more reason to write it." I'm not necessarily trying to offend anyone, but I admit it's possible. I'll tell everyone straight out, Roxas is 17 in this fic, and Axel is 26. That means, a minor _will _be participating in sexual acts with an adult. If that bothers you, don't read it. I'll ignore any flames on that issue. I do not support Pedophilia in any way, but this is a work of fiction. I consider writing this, being no worse than writing a story about murder. I understand if you think I'm a sick person, but if that's the case, then don't read.

So, if you're still reading after that, I hope you enjoy the story.

----------

**Chapter one:**

Axel was not amused.

He was 26 for christ's sake. He had his own life, and his own job, in a different effing city (mind you, it was only about 15 minutes away) and he shouldn't have to drop everything and be forced to spend every second of his free time being a lifeguard.

He blamed his father. He was _really_ good at guilt trips. Of course when he'd first gotten the phone call asking him to help out at the lake since the college girl they had originally hired to be a lifeguard bailed to move back home because her brother's wife's cousin's best friend's uncle had died, or something, he had told his dad that he couldn't, he was just too busy with his new tattoo parlor he'd just opened. Of course that hadn't flown too well, though. His dad played the, "Oh, my baby boy is just so grown up, he has no time to help out his own family when they need him" card. Axel had protested, saying he'd love to help him out, but the first few months of a business were critical, and he needed to be there, and only triggered "It's okay, I understand. Maybe we'll just have to sell the park." So, in the end, Axel caved, and he was now cursing his own spinelessness.

He sat on the life guard chair, scanning the beach uninterestedly, bored out of his mind. He really had better places to be, and he was really beginning to regret ever becoming a qualified lifeguard.

He sighed, leaning his head back, and closing his eyes, feeling the sun beat down on his face. He was exhausted too. All of the running back and forth he'd been doing was really beginning to wear him out.

"What would you do if a child drowned right now while you were taking a nap?"

It took him a moment to realize the question was being directed towards him. He slowly lifted his head up and glanced down, seeing his father standing below him on the sand, water lapping at his bare feet. He was carrying a glass of lemonade in one hand, and shielding his dragon green eyes, which matched the color of Axel's, with his other. He had a crooked smile on his face, and he offered the glass up to Axel.

"Thought you looked hot, so I made you some lemonade." Sunshine said, holding the cold glass against his son's knee.

Axel jerked his leg away, and took the glass.

"You know I wouldn't be hot if I was at work." He'd be making money too. Not only did his dad guilt him into helping out, he wasn't paying him for it either.

Sunshine chuckled guiltily. "I know. Your mom and I really appreciate this though. Thank you for helping."

Axel sighed, unable to stay truly annoyed with his dad. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Sunshine glanced around the beach, and his eyes suddenly lit up, before he smirked up at Axel.

"Did you notice those foxy ladies over there checking you out?" He asked slyly, nudging Axel's foot, and tilting his head in their direction. "They look a little young, but the one in the blue bikini's probably about your age."

Axel tilted his sunglasses down, and looked where his father was indicating. A group of girls in their late teens were spread out on a blanket and a few lawn chairs, and the second Axel's gaze landed on them they all began giggling. He sighed and rolled his eyes, looking back at Sunshine.

"You're kidding, right? She can't be older than 18."

Sunshine just shrugged. "18 is legal."

"She's still a baby." Axel said firmly. "And not even my type anyways."

Sunshine sighed, and crossed his arms on top of the platform Axel was resting his feet on, and looked up at him.

"You're 27, Axel." Sunshine started before Axel interrupted him.

"26." He corrected.

"26. Not the point. You're 26, but you hardly even date. You should've been married years ago, and you're not even seeing anyone!" Sunshine and Momo, Axel's mother, were a bit of what Axel liked to call a hippies, and they both firmly believed in "free love", a concept they often tried to push onto their two son's. Reno had accepted it fairly easily, but they just didn't seem to be able to comprehend the fact that Axel didn't have sex with every attractive person that came along. They themselves had a fairly open marriage, and didn't think it was wrong to continue dating other people as long as the other was aware of it. Axel believed in monogamy, and it baffled his parents.

"Look, I'll find someone eventually, okay? I'm not going to just run off, and get hitched to the first person that comes along though." Axel felt his annoyance returning, and luckily Sunshine was sharp enough to catch it.

"Okay, okay. I understand. I just don't like it that you're always alone." He placated the younger, running a hand through his chestnut brown ponytail, and patted Axel's foot as he straightened. "We'll be up at the house if you need anything." Sunshine said, before turning and heading up the hill that held their house.

Axel grit his teeth, and went back to surveying the water, making sure no one was drowning. As his gaze passed the docks, his eyes caught a flash of blond in the mass of kids and teens. Something in him jumped at the sight, and he did a double take, scanning the people again, searching for whatever it was that had caught his attention. _Who had that been?_ He asked himself, searching the faces. He caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes for a second, before he jumped when he felt a hand on his ankle, and heard the delicate clearing of a throat. He glanced down and saw three of the girls from the group that Sunshine had pointed out earlier, batting their eyelashes up at him with flirtatious have grin's on their faces. They all three had blonde hair, and he wondered if they all bleached it.

"Hey, are you new around here? We haven't seen you before." The girl in the pink bikini said. Incidentally she was also the one with her hand on his ankle.

Internally he groaned, externally he gave her a friendly smile, again wishing he could be anywhere but where he was.

---

Roxas sat staring into the water that he was splashing his feet in. His fingernails were digging into the wood of the dock, and he forcefully pulled his eyes away, watching his friends who were splashing around, and diving off of the dock. He laughed at Sora who was being dunked by Riku who was trying to see if Sora's spikes would go flat if they got wet enough. So far he was being unsuccessful.

"Roxas!" Sora spluttered when he was let up for air. "Help me!" Roxas' smile faltered as he stared back down at the water, unable to see the bottom. He saw a piece of seaweed float by and he scowled as he pulled his feet up on the dock with his knees pressed to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them tightly.

He continued staring into the lightly rippling water, with his eyebrows furrowed. He found that if he stared hard enough he could see the swirling seaweed far below. He shuddered and gripped his knees tighter, when the dock suddenly wobbled, and he felt himself titter forward as Hayner plopped down next to him, and threw his arm around his shoulder. He scrabbled at the boards, his fingers finding a knothole, and grabbing on, as he felt his heart rate jump. His eyes were wide and he shot his gaze to Hayner.

"Oops, sorry Rox. Didn't mean to scare you." He said, grinning sheepishly, and taking his arm off of Roxas' shoulder. "Seifer just called and said he just got here with Tidus and the girls, and they're just unloading the car, they'll be here in a minute." Roxas just managed to give him a week nod, and he scooted back a little from the edge.

Hayner frowned. It was common knowledge that Roxas was scared of deep water, but no one other than Sora really knew why. He'd trying pressing him before, but whenever the subject was brought up, Roxas froze up, and refused to speak about it.

Hayner wanted to ask him why he was even out here, if it scared him so much, but he was a little hesitant. Him and Roxas were good friends, but they never really talked about deep or meaningful stuff, and he felt awkward trying to bring it up.

Luckily he was saved from the uncomfortable moment by a flying ball of yellow that hit him in the back, and knocked him forward into the water.

He came up to the surface, coughing up water and spluttering, looking up to see Roxas staring at him wide eyed, and mouth hanging open slightly.

"What the hell just happened?" He saw Seifer come up and stand behind Roxas, and he turned around, right as Selphie surfaced, smiling widely.

"Hehe! I always wanted to do that!" She swam over to the dock, and climbed up, running over to give Roxas a much calmer hug, and getting him wet in the process.

"Hiiiiiiii Roxas!" She said, taking Hayner's spot next to the boy.

"Hi Selphie." He responded, unable to help cracking at least a small smile.

She smiled before somersaulting forward into the water, and swimming over, wrapping her arms around Hayner's neck.

"Piggy back ride!" She shouted, throwing her legs around his waist, and causing him to go under. Holding, his breath, he managed to pry her arms and legs off, and got away from her, swimming back over to the dock.

"Tidus, control your squirrel!" He shouted to the blond boy who was coming down the dock towards them.

"Leave Hayner alone, Selphie." He said, deadpan, as he dropped a pile of towels down next to Roxas, who was chuckling at the pouty look on Selphie's face.

"Meeeeeeean!" She said, sticking her tongue out at the group of them as she continued to tread water, suddenly her face changed though and she bounced slightly in the water. "Ooh, ooh! Roxas! Did you see the cuuuuute life guard? He's sooo pretty!" She said, hurrying back over to the dock, and jumping up standing up on tip toes trying to get a good look.

Roxas turned around, couldn't see anything and turned back. "Nope, I didn't." He said, not really caring all that much. "Wait a second…" Roxas paused, looking confused. "Did you say 'he'?" He lifted an eyebrow and gave Selphie a look.

"I'm not gay." He said, though it was obvious Selphie didn't care. He just rolled his eyes. His friends all figured that since he'd never been interested in any girls, that must mean he was interested in guys. It annoyed Roxas that they didn't get it that he just wasn't interested, period. Dating and sex might work for some people, but Roxas had never seen the big draw. Sure, he figured sex felt good and all, but he figured it wasn't worth all of the hassle that relationships always seemed to bring. He was perfectly content being alone.

"Yeah, yeah. But he's soooo cool looking!" She said, continuing to hop around trying to get a good look. Olette noticed Roxas' uncomfortable expression, and walked up to Selphie putting her hand on Selphie's shoulder, drawing her attention.

"Why don't you go see what Riku and Sora are up to?" She suggested, motioning over to where the two were rough housing in the water down at the other end of the dock.

"Okay!" She said, skipping off to bother the two friends.

Roxas gave her a grateful smile, once Selphie was gone.

"Hey, guys! I bought some ice cream!" Roxas looked up to see Pence approaching, holding a bag full of the blue popsicles.

"Count me in!" Roxas shouted, jumping to his feet, glad that now that everyone was showing up, it was easier to keep his mind off of the water.

Pence passed the popsicles around, and they retreated to the opposite side of the dock to meet up with the others.

"Kairi and Namine are over on the beach." Pence told Roxas and Hayner. "Kairi said she wanted to work on her tan, and I think Namine is reading." It was directed mostly to Roxas, offering him an escape if staying on the dock got to be too much for him.

"I'll go say 'hi' in a bit." Roxas replied, giving Pence a grateful smile, as he slurped on his sea salt ice cream.

Roxas smiled when he saw his brother. Though surprisingly, Riku wasn't anywhere around.

"Hey Sora, Pence got ice-cream!" Roxas said, smiling as he walked up to him, Sora smiled, and opened his mouth to respond when he suddenly was pulled under the water. "Sora!" Roxas ran over, falling to his stomach on the end of the dock, and reaching down, hand searching through the water. "Sora!" He panicked.

A moment later, Riku shot up from under the water laughing, soon followed by Sora.

"Riku, you're so rude!" Sora shouted, punching Riku in the shoulder, as he spit out water.

Roxas froze when he realized Sora had never actually been in any real danger, it had just been a joke. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and he stood up.

"Roxas…" Olette put her hand on Roxas' arm, but he backed away.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go see what Kairi and Namine are up to." He turned around to head back to the beach.

"Roxas!" Sora climbed out of the water and rushed over to his brother. "I'm sorry, I don't think Riku realized you were there, he didn't mean to scare you." He said grabbing his hand, and pulling him to a stop.

"I…I know." Roxas replied. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go see Kairi and Namine for a bit." He said, giving Sora a weak smile. Sora wasn't very convinced, but he let him go.

On his way over to the girls, Roxas found a wallet lying in the sand. He flipped it open to look at the picture on the driver's license. It was a middle aged man with spiky brown hair which was pulled back into a messy ponytail. A pair of round purple tinted glasses rested on his nose, and he was giving the camera a peace sign. Roxas lifted an eyebrow at the picture, and glanced around the beach, trying to spot the man. He didn't see him anywhere, so he looked around for the lifeguard.

He spotted him almost immediately, it was hard not to with that hair. He was sitting, elevated on a lifeguard chair, and was surrounded by a group of girls, who Roxas could tell were blatantly flirting. Even from this distance it was obvious, and Roxas rolled his eyes. He briefly remembered Selphie saying something about the guy being "soooo cool looking", but he couldn't really tell from the distance. Plus, he really didn't want to try and fight his way through that mob surrounding the guy, so he figured he'd wait it out, and go sit by Namine and Kairi for a bit.

---

Axel had finally deemed the situation hopeless. These girls didn't know how to take a hint. He'd decided to try the ignoring method, but all that got him was a manicured hand sliding up his leg.

"What're you thinking about?" The girl in the lacy green bikini asked, giggling in what she thought was a cute way. It just reminded Axel of a possessed doll. He moved his leg away.

"I'm thinking about how terrible it would be if someone drowned, because I didn't notice them, because you're here, feeling my leg up and distracting me." He grit out.

She tilted her head to the side, looking like a dumb dog. "Huh?"

Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Look, you're how old?" He asked.

"16." She said, and giggled again, the high pitched creepiness of it caused Axel to cringed.

"Right. Guess how old I am." He said, leaning forward to get a better look at them.

"Uhm…19?" She guessed.

"Try 26." He told her, and her eyes widened. "Yeah, see? I have a job to do." It was clearly a dismissal, and he sat back up refusing to look at the girls.

"Geeze. What a jerk!" He heard one of them say, before they retreated back to their towel. He was just grateful to finally be left alone.

He went back to surveying the water, his eyes briefly searched the dock again, but he couldn't find whatever it was that had caught his attention earlier. He blew his whistle at some teen with silver hair rough housing with a smaller looking brunette, but for the most part, it was looking like it was going to be a pretty uneventful day.

"Uhm…excuse me?"

Axel looked down, and instantly wished he hadn't.

"I found this on the beach." The boy had blonde hair, which was all swept to one side, and stood up in spikes. The boy was looking off to the side, appearing to be avoiding Axel's eyes. He held up a wallet to Axel, his gaze flickering over briefly, before focusing out on the water again. Axel's breath caught for a second. The boy had the clearest, and bluest eyes he thought he'd ever seen, framed by dark lashes that just seemed to make them stand out more.

The kid was gorgeous.

And there was no way he was over 18.

Axel suddenly felt like a really dirty old man, and he scolded himself inside, for checking out a kid. Maybe his dad was right, he really needed to get laid, especially if the lack of sex was going to turn him into a pedo.

He cringed, before giving the kid a forced smile. Though it wasn't like he was looking anyways.

"Thanks." Axel said, reaching down to take the wallet, gritting his teeth when he accidentally brushed his fingers against the blond boys'. The kid's eyes flickered up to his again, before he nodded, and turned to walk away.

Axel wasn't sure why he did it, and the entire time he was cursing himself for it, but he was unable to stop himself as he called out to him.

"Do you come here often?" _'Wow.' _Axel thought. _'Even _I _think that was cheesy.'_ It worked though, and the kid turned around.

"I've been coming about once a week or so. My friend Hayner lives nearby." The kid said, giving Axel a curious look, obviously confused as to why the lifeguard would care how often he came.

Axel couldn't help a small smile from flitting across his face. "Good." He said quietly, not sure if Roxas could hear.

He figured he should stop, but a something in him really didn't want this kid to walk away. He continued staring up at Axel, looking expectant as if he figured Axel was going to explain why he asked the question. Axel himself wasn't sure, or at least didn't want to admit why.

"What's your name?" He asked after a few moments.

"Roxas."

Axel gave him a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Roxas." He held up the wallet. "Thanks for turning this in."

Roxas furrowed his brow a little, before giving Axel a short nod.

"Yeah, no problem." He turned and walked away. Axel watched him as he sat down on a towel with two girls, who must've been twins, and he was surprised at the little spike of jealousy he felt when Roxas immediately began smiling and laughing with them.

Axel pulled his gaze away and looked at the wallet, sighing and rolling his eyes when he realized it was his dad's.

After a minute or so, his eyes drifted back over to Roxas, before he jerked them away, yelling at himself, while at the same time repeating over and over, that it was just because he was cute. Like a puppy. It's okay to look at cute puppies.

It sounded lame even to himself.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews! They were all very appreciated. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

**Chapter 2:**

Roxas pulled his knees up to his chest, as he sat down next to Namine and Kairi, feeling slightly uneasy. Giving the girls a smile that covered the uncertainty he felt, he laughed at something Kairi said about Sora and Riku, not really even fully listening.

He'd gone up to the lifeguard, planning on just handing him the wallet, and walking away, but there was something about his electric green eyes, that filled him with a nervousness he wasn't used to. Selphie had been right though, when she said he was cool looking. The small inverted teardrop tattoo's under his eyes, gave him a mischievous look, and the slightly smug expression made him exude an aura of complete confidence. It seemed like it would be nearly impossible for anyone to not be at least a little affected by the alluring redhead. The strange man made Roxas feel off kilter, and he'd found it hard to meet his eyes, especially when they seemed to look straight through him.

It felt like the redhead had known exactly what it was he was thinking, and it embarrassed Roxas. He'd tried getting away quickly, therefore didn't question the man's reasoning when he asked him his name. Now that it was over, and he was a upset with himself for behaving that way. And giving the guy his name. For all he knew he could be some crazy ax murderer or a stalker, or…something. He knew that if he told either of the girls, or Sora they'd probably scold him.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Kairi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Roxas turned towards her when he realized he'd been asked a question. Kairi just rolled her eyes.

"What's up with you?" She asked, rolling over onto her back, figuring it was time her stomach got some sun.

"Nothing." Roxas really didn't want to discuss it with them. He wasn't even really trying to hide anything, he just felt embarrassed for acting like he did. It seemed to be a stupid situation, and he didn't want to make a big deal about it.

Namine gave him a questioning look before smiling, and setting her book down.

"Let's go in the water." She suggested to Roxas, who smiled gratefully at the subject change.

"Sure." He stood up, and brushed some of the sand off of his shorts, and slipped the t-shirt he was wearing off. He followed Namine to water's edge, following her in a few paces, stopping when it reached his knees.

He smiled sadly as he walked beside Namine. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, stopping, and digging his toes into the sand.

Her head jerked up, and she looked at him confused. "About what?"

He shrugged, and reached up putting his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky, and Namine couldn't help but crack a small smile at how much he looked like Sora in that pose.

"I guess for being such a wimp." He said, and continued walking, still not looking directly at Namine. He dropped his arms, and crossed them across his chest. Namine's smile faded, and she looked thoughtful. "I probably shouldn't have come. I always feel like I'm dragging everyone down." He finished explaining. Namine just rolled her eyes, and pulled on his arm, so she could hook her own in his.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, voice still kind. "Everyone loves it when you come with us. It would feel too lonely without you here." Roxas could tell by her voice that she was sincere.

He let a small smile slip across his lips, and he looked down at her laughing softly. "How do you always stand my emoness?"

Namine returned the laugh, and mock rolled her eyes. "I don't know, sometimes I wonder that mys-Ow!" She stumbled, and almost fell, but Roxas was able to catch her since their arms were linked.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, steadying her as she pulled her foot up and looked at it.

"I think I stepped on something." And sure enough, there was a small slice that was bleeding on the bottom of her foot.

"Here, let's get over to the lifeguard, he'll probably have something we can put on it. Wrap your arm around my shoulder. I'll help you get there." She did as he said, and he supported her by a hand around her waist, as she hopped on one foot.

---

Axel had been unable to keep his eyes from returning to the blond boy. He'd felt a small twinge of annoyance, and had had to look away when he saw the girl he was walking with link arms with him. Figured the kid would have a girlfriend. He shouldn't be so surprised.

"Fuck." He cursed, and leaned forward resting his head in his hands. He was beginning to get disgusted with himself. He sighed, figuring he'd just resign himself to his fate. Looking didn't hurt anyways. And it's not like he'd probably ever speak to the kid again. As long as he wasn't too obvious about it, and stopped getting distracted from doing his job, he figured it would be fine.

He looked back out at the water, and saw Roxas supporting the blonde girl, and she was limping. He debated pretending he didn't notice them for a minute, not liking the girl because she seemed to be so close to Roxas, and because he'd just been convincing himself he'd never speak to him again. He rolled his eyes at how immature he was acting and hopped down off of the chair as they came up to him.

"She stepped on something in the water, and cut her foot pretty badly." Roxas told him, as Axel helped lower Namine to the ground. He lifted her foot to look at it, but it was covered in sand.

"You wanna go up to the house up there, and ask for a water bottle and the first aid kit?" He asked Roxas, gently trying to brush some of the sand away.

"Sure." Roxas replied, jumping to his feet, and hurrying up the hill to the house that Axel had pointed out.

After Roxas left there was an awkward moment of silence.

"How badly does it hurt?" Axel asked after a few moments, trying just to be talking about something, he didn't like being too quiet.

"Not too bad, though it is bleeding quite a bit." She said and there was another moment of silence.

"So, are you Roxas' girlfriend?" The question slipped out before he even thought about it. "Shit, I mean…you know, just curious."

Namine looked at him curiously. "How do you know Roxas?" She asked. Roxas hadn't mentioned about knowing the lifeguard from anywhere.

"Oh…uhm. I don't." Axel realized he was beginning to look like a stalker, so he hastened to add. "He returned a wallet earlier, and he gave me his name." He ignored the fact that he was the one that had asked for it.

"Oh." Namine laughed a little. "No, I'm not his girlfriend, we're just good friends."

"Oh, g-I see." Axel had almost said "good", but he was glad that for once he was able to stop himself from blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Though his relieved expression made Namine wonder a little. Was he trying to hit on her?

"Here." Axel looked up and was greeted by the sight of Roxas out of breath, holding out a red backpack, and a water bottle. He must've ran the whole way, and Axel half smiled at how concerned the kid was for his friend.

"Took you long enough, Roxy." He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help teasing the kid. Nothing would happen anyways, he wasn't going to go take the kid out behind a tree and rape him, or anything. A little flirting wouldn't hurt.

Roxas paused and gave him a confused look. Axel laughed and reached up taking the water bottle from him, pouring some of it over Namine's foot rinsing the sand away. Roxas set the backpack down next to Axel, and moved to kneel next to him, watching what he was doing.

"Is it bad?" He asked Axel, who shook his head.

"It's deep, but I don't think it'll need stitches." And it wasn't too long. He opened a pocket in the backpack, and pulled out some gauze, wetting it to wipe the rest of the sand and blood away. He tossed that in a plastic bag he had, and grabbed some antiseptic wipes, cleaning the wound off the rest of the way, before wrapping a bandage around it.

"You should try and keep it clean, don't walk around in the sand. Do you have some shoes you can put on?" He asked her.

"Back with the rest of our stuff." She said, and gestured over to where Kairi was basking. Axel briefly glanced over his shoulder to where she was indicating, although he already knew where they'd been sitting.

"Is it alright with you if I carry you over there?" He asked her, only half worried about her. Really, Roxas could probably run over and grab the shoes, but he hoped neither of them would realize that. He just wanted to spend a little more time around him. "I don't want you getting more sand in that cut."

Namine considered it for a moment, with her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you."

Axel just waved aside her concerns. "It's fine." He leaned down and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. "Wow, you're light." He commented absently.

Roxas followed them, sneaking occasional glances his way.

"Thank you for helping her." He said, keeping his eyes on the sand. Axel gave Roxas a wide smile, and had the urge to ruffle the kids hair. Unfortunately his hands were full of Namine at the moment, so he couldn't.

"No problem at all, Roxy." Axel said, carelessly. Roxas turned and glared at him.

"My name isn't Roxy, it's Roxas." He said grumpily, causing Axel to smirk at his ire.

"And my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Roxas turned and gave Axel a look that clearly said he wasn't impressed.

"Er…yeah." Axel just laughed at his reaction.

"Good." He replied.

They reached Kairi, and Axel lowered Namine to the ground.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Kairi sat up, and looked at her sister's foot.

"I'm fine." Namine told her. "I just stepped on something and got a little cut." Kairi didn't look convinced, but she turned to Axel, checking him out for a minute before giving him a flirty smile.

"Thank you so much, my sister can be so clumsy sometimes." Roxas and Namine both rolled their eyes. "You're the lifeguard?"

Axel tried not to laugh at her, after all she was Roxas' friend.

"Yup. Unfortunately." He replied, sitting back on his heels. He knew that he should probably get back to his work, but as long as this girl kept flirting with him, he could stay over here near Roxas, and maybe get the kids phone number or something.

Axel ignored the fact that he'd just thought that.

Kairi leaned back, resting on her hands, and tilted her head to the side cutely. "Oh? Why's it so unfortunate?"

Axel was impressed on the inside. This girl was good at playing the game, not like those other three from earlier. He figured he'd play along. This was the type of game he enjoyed playing, even if he wasn't actually interested in the prize when he won.

"I've got a different job, I'm just doing this as a favor for my dad." His eyes flickered over to Roxas for a moment, who seemed like he was absolutely bored.

"What do you do?" She asked, and jerked her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Amusedly, Axel thought it was a shame that he had no real interest in girls. Kairi was cute.

"I'm a tattoo artist, I own my own parlor, actually." He gave her a smile. "If you ever want to get some ink done, you should come see me."

That seemed to get Namine's attention though.

"You do tattoo's?" She asked, intrigued, and Axel was slightly surprised. She hadn't seemed like the type that would care about stuff like that.

"Uh, yeah I do."

"Namine's an artist." Kairi told him. "Oh, my name's Kairi, by the way." She smiled, and held out her hand.

Axel took it. "I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Kairi giggled, and slid her finger's against his as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't you have a job you're supposed to be doing? Like saving people's lives, or something?" Roxas finally spoke up, and glared at Axel. Axel briefly wondered if he liked Kairi, and he stood up, smiling and ruffling the kid's hair.

"Alright kid, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend." Kairi's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm not his girlfriend!" Axel just gave her a smile, and winked conspiratorially.

"I know." He wiped the sand off of his pants, and smiled at Roxas. The blush that appeared on Roxas' face, just made his smile widen further. "I'll see you around, Roxy."

---

Roxas had no idea why he felt so awkward and out of place when Axel was around. The guy was strange. He had a weird catch phrase, and he just didn't seem to care what anyone thought about him.

The fact that he was sitting there, flirting with Kairi, a girl obviously underage also just served to make him more angry, until he'd finally snapped at him. He'd expected him to look upset, or angry, or at least annoyed at him, but when all he got was that knowing smile, Roxas couldn't help but grit his teeth. He considered trying to bite the guy when he ruffled his hair, but he didn't want to look even more juvenile than he probably already thought he was.

When Axel stood up and brushed the seat of his pants off, Roxas couldn't help his eyes being drawn to that area, and he quickly jerked his gaze away. Then the stupid guy turned back and smiled at him, and Roxas was sure he noticed, he couldn't help the light blush that dusted his cheeks. Then there was the stupid nickname. Grrrr!

Once Axel was gone, he flopped back on the sand with an annoyed groan.

"That guy is so…so….gah!" He couldn't find the right words to describe the annoyance he felt just from the stupid redhead's presence.

"'So', what? Hott? Cute? Funny?" Kairi suggested.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of stupid, or obnoxious, or, hmm…how would you describe the feeling you get when someone run's their fingernails over a chalkboard?"

"I thought he seemed nice." Namine said.

"Roxas, you're too easily annoyed. He was a nice guy, I don't know what your problem is." Kairi laid back down on her towel, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you come get me if you were going to bring him back to base?"

Roxas looked up and saw Selphie rushing over in her yellow one piece bathing suit, with the cute little ruffley skirt swishing around her hips.

"He was an uninvited guest." Roxas said grumpily. What was wrong with girls? The guy was obviously just some pervert that like flirting with young innocent girls. Why couldn't they see that.

"Did you see all of those girls he was flirting with earlier? You should keep away from pervert's like that. He was probably 40 or something."

"He was not 40, he's probably only in his twenties. I think you're just jealous." Kairi said, rolling her eyes.

"What?!" Roxas turned to her, eyes wide, and cheeks bright. "Why would I be jealous? It's not like I wanted him to flirt with me!" He glared when Kairi started laughing. "What?"

"Haha, I didn't mean--I meant…" She rolled up into a ball, she was laughing so hard, and Roxas' glare hardened. "That's not what I meant, though that would make sense. I meant you were jealous of him. Cause he's so cool and stuff." She continued laughing, and Roxas crossed his arms, looking away. Though that just brought his gaze to Axel, who he noticed was looking at him. He glared at the guy, and resolutely stared out at the lake.

"You need to loosen up, Roxas." Selphie said, draping her body over his back, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're going to develop high blood pressure, or and ulcer or something, if you're grumpy all the time." She poked his cheek, before letting go of his neck, and falling back to sit on the sand.

Roxas let out a deep sigh. Maybe they were right.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, my second chapter today. If you can't tell, I have no life. And since I'm out of work right now, I'll probably be updating quite a bit these next few weeks. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I hope everyone still enjoys it. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they keep inspiring me, and helping me write. I love knowing when someone enjoys reading what I write.

And if anyone would like to be a beta, I would absolutely love it. I know I make a lot of mistakes, that take me a while to notice, so it would be wonderful having someone check things over for me. Thanks, and enjoy chapter 3!

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey, we're going to head back to the beach to eat. You guys coming?" Tidus asked Riku who was attempting to keep his head out of the water, but was having a little difficulty due to the brunette attached to his back.

"Nah, I think we're going to swim for a bit longer." He replied shortly before his head was shoved under. He grabbed the dock, pulling himself up enough so he could breathe, and spitting out water. "Sora! You're evil!" Sora continued laughing, and climbed up Riku onto the dock, sitting on the edge. Tidus just shook his head, and went off to meet up with the others.

"Haha, payback's a…mean person." He smiled, and laughed when Riku splashed him.

"Yeah, you better remember that." Riku said, and just laughed at Sora's pout.

"But you started it! You've been tormenting me all day." He whined.

Riku sniffed in arrogance. "You were quite obviously asking for it."

"But I didn't do anything!" The pout was back, and Riku's expression faded into a soft, fond smile.

"Of course you did." He said, before splashing him again.

"Rikuuu!" Sora launched himself off of the dock at him, both of them going under. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, and his arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. Riku flailed around, not at all elegantly, and managed to grasp the dock again, pulling them up, both of them spluttering, and Sora laughing.

"Sora!" Riku growled, somewhat annoyed. He tried pulling the smaller boy off, but he refused to budge.

"Nope! I'm staying right here until you apologize." Sora said, absolutely determined to win this round.

Riku's eyes widened. Sora's positioning could prove to be very awkward in a few moments. "Sora? You should probably move."

"I said no!" His legs tightened around Riku, and Riku gulped. There was no way he was going to apologize, but if he didn't, Sora might notice…

"Please?" He asked, and Sora shook his head.

"Nope. Apologize. I can wait all day, if I need to. I'm comfortable." To prove his point he laid his head down on Riku's shoulder. His head was angled just right so he was breathing into Riku's ear. Luckily for Riku, the shiver that racked his body went unnoticed by Sora.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately, needing Sora to stop touching him, otherwise certain parts of his anatomy were going to become very obvious.

Sora pulled back and looked at him curiously. Riku never backed down that easily, let alone apologized that easily. He lifted an eyebrow, suspicious, still not getting off.

"Is this a trap?" He asked cautiously, not trusting Riku's intentions.

"No its not! You said you'd get off!" Riku bit his lip, trying to calm down. If Sora slid down just a little lower he'd feel the little problem that was slowly become not so little the more Sora moved, and wiggled against him.

"I don't believe you." Sora said pulling himself closer to Riku again. And that's when he felt it. Something poking him somewhere he wasn't used to.

"Wha-Oh!" It suddenly dawned on Sora and he immediately jumped off, blushing and giving Riku an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize…" He covered his face with one hand, willing his blush to go away. Though, when he peaked through his fingers at Riku and saw that the other boy was blushing even darker than he was, Sora couldn't help but smirk. He hardly ever got the chance to tease Riku, and there was no way he was letting the opportunity slip away.

He lowered his hand, and gave Riku a sly smile. "So…" He nudged him. "Who is it?" He turned to look at the beach, trying to see which girl it must've been to catch Riku's eye.

Riku stared at Sora, like he was an idiot. Well…at least Sora didn't consider the fact that it could've been him. Riku was a little grateful. But only a little. Now he was going to have to lie to his best friend, and he felt terrible about it. What else could he do though?

He glanced around the beach quickly, and pointed at a girl sitting with a group of friends.

"The brunette there, in the blue bathing suit." He said it before he realized she was about the same size as Sora. He hoped Sora wouldn't look too far into it. "You're such a kid sometimes, Sora" He figured he couldn't resist teasing him, at least a little.

Sora just turned and glared, before looking back at the girl. She's not the type he would've though Riku would like. He pictured Riku with some leggy blonde, or something.

"She's cute." He said, before smirking again, and turning back to Riku. "You should go talk to her."

Riku just stared at Sora blankly for a moment. He really hadn't thought that far ahead, and he really didn't want to go talk to her. He wanted to stay here, goofing off with Sora. He tried to think of an excuse not to, but nothing was coming to mind.

"She'd probably think I was a freak, or desperate or something, if I just walked up and started talking to her." Riku knew that it was a weak argument, and he knew that Sora knew that too. Sora just rolled his eyes.

"Just go talk to her. Of course she'll like you. Everyone does. You're probably the only guy at school who has his own fan club." Sora paused, before looking mischievous again. "You might want to wait a little bit though." He lowered his gaze, even though he couldn't see much through the water. "You know, calm down a little." He laughed as Riku went after him, trying to give him a noogie.

Sora squealed, and jumped up onto the dock, running further away so he was out of Riku's reach, knowing Riku wouldn't follow him, unless he wanted everyone to see his problem.

He stuck his tongue out. "Why don't you come get me?" He taunted, he turned around and waved his butt in Riku's face. Riku just laughed, and splashed water at him, missing for the most part.

"Just you wait for it." He threatened, giving Sora the evil eye.

Sora's sat down cross-legged, and his smile faded, replaced by a thoughtful look as he glanced over at the girl. He decided she was funny looking. She looked disproportionate or something, and too scrawny, and…she just looked weird! Sora decided, not able to quite put his finger on what it was that he didn't like about her, just knowing that there was something kind of off. Riku could do way better, he decided, and nodded his head in decision.

He glanced at Riku then back at the girl, trying to picture what they would look like together, but he couldn't form the image in his head. He tried picturing Riku going on a date with her, he'd probably do it some time when Sora wanted to hang out, and he tried picturing Riku kissing her, and that image especially made him feel ill.

"Maybe you shouldn't go talk to her…" He said after a few silent moments, and Riku looked at him oddly. "I think…you can do better."

"What?" A minute ago Sora had been trying to convince him to go talk to her, and now he wasn't. Riku just laughed, and shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so." Riku smiled, and hopped up onto the dock, standing and walking to Sora. "Let's go eat?" Sora smiled and took his hand, letting Riku pull him to his feet.

---

Riku was beginning to regret buying Sora a popsicle. Particularly a "Big Stick". Sora was thoroughly enjoying the cherry and pineapple frozen treat, and Riku was thoroughly enjoying watching him enjoy it. Maybe a little too much. Riku just hoped they'd reach the car soon, so he wouldn't have to witness anymore of the lucky popsicles molestation.

'_I am _not_ jealous of a popsicle.'_ Riku told himself for the umpteenth time.

"Look how far I can put it in my mouth!" Sora said, and deep throated the popsicle. Riku swallowed thickly and couldn't help but stare at the red and yellow popsicle as it went in and out, deeper and deeper.

"Sora, knock it off!" Roxas hit his brother on the back of the head, but kept his disgusted gaze on Riku. The hit caused Sora to choke, and then he froze with the popsicle still in his mouth. Riku choked too, and looked away, trying to pretend that he wasn't blushing.

"Uhhh…" Sora's voice was muffled by the popsicle. "Ih huck."

"What?" Roxas asked. "Take it out if you're going to try and talk." He rolled his eyes, and ran to catch up with the girls who were walking along the path to the parking lot.

"I cah. Gy ihs ah huck." Sora tried saying again.

"We can't hear you when…" Riku turned back to face Sora and stopped, when he saw his expression. He was wildly gesturing to the popsicle in his mouth, and his eyes were wide.

"Gy ihs ah huck!"

"Your lips are stuck?" Riku asked, and Sora nodded frantically. Riku couldn't help it and he doubled over laughing. Sora crossed his arms, looking not at all impressed.

"Iku! Ou ah hutch a gerk!" _'Riku! You are such a jerk!'_ Sora tapped his foot annoyed. Riku had to think about what he said for a second before he got it.

"I am not "such a jerk."" He still chuckled a little and gave Sora a shrug. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Sora frowned as much as he could with a large popsicle in his mouth. "I ownn oh, icks ih! Ihh old!" _'I don't know, fix it! It's cold!'_

Riku lifted an eyebrow. "How exactly am I supposed to fix it? I think you're just going to have to wait until it melts."

Sora tried to pout, but it just looked humorous. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"We have to go to the bathroom real quick, we'll be right back!" Riku shouted up to the other's, and Roxas turned around and waved, letting him know that they heard him.

"Come on, Sora. You're so hopeless." Riku grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him back to the beach and up to the small building that they had the bathroom's in.

He turned the warm water on in one of the sinks and had to wait a moment for it to heat up. He made the mistake of looking back at Sora during that time, and started laughing again, only earning himself a glare from Sora, and everyone knows that Sora's glares aren't at all threatening.

Riku stuck his hand under the water testing the temperature.

"That should be warm enough, stick your mouth under there." Sora did as he was told, barely able to get his face into the small sink, but eventually he made it, and he was freed.

"I don't think I'm ever eating a popsicle again." Sora said, pouting as he gave the popsicle the evil eye. He poked at his numb lips which were now stained bright red. Riku just laughed some more, and Sora's pout deepened.

"You're such a bully." He told him, and Riku blanched.

"Hey! I'm not the one that made it stick to your lips!" Riku tried defending himself, and that was the moment that the red headed lifeguard walked in. He gave the two an amused look.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Riku blushed, and grabbed Sora's arm, pulling him from the restroom. "Nope! We were just leaving!" He shouted over his shoulder, and narrowed his eyes when he heard the man's laughter.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Axel carefully traced a black line over the girl's tailbone.

"…And then he said he was thinking the same thing, and I was like, 'No way!' and he was like 'Totally!' and I told him, that, that like, totally meant that we were meant for each other, and then, he like, kissed me, and Jen, he's like, totally like the best kisser ever!" The girl was swinging her feet back and forth as she talked on her cell phone, and Axel was trying to painstakingly trace the small details of the butterfly he was tattooing onto her lower back.

"Please hold still." He said, for what must've been the hundredth time, and she still her legs for a few moments, while he tried to get the most intricate work done. A minute later she was kicking them back and forth again. He stopped for a moment and sighed, figuring that killing a customer would probably be bad for business. "Hold still." This time she didn't even hear him as she was squealing to her friend on the phone. Fed up, Axel reached over and plucked the phone out of her hand. "She'll call you back." He said into it, before flipping it closed, and ending the phone call.

"Hey! That was important!" The girl protested, as Axel set it on a table.

"You can call her back, and unless you want half of a butterfly on your back, you'll hold still and shut up until I'm finished." He said, changing the ink color out for pink.

The girl glared at him for a second, but at his blank expression she grew bored and laid down on her stomach.

"You're so grumpy." She said, snapping her gum loudly. Axel just grit his teeth.

"Shutting up was one of the conditions." He reminded her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You like, need to get laid." Axel took a deep breath and counted to 10 silently. He really couldn't kill her. He had no where to hide the body. Although he was really close to just screwing it, he was tired of people telling him he needed to get laid. His mind flashed to Roxas for a second before he pushed those most distracting thoughts to the back of his head.

He began filling in the color, grateful that the girl was finally remaining silent.

"Hey, Axel! Your dad's on the phone, says he tried your cell, but you didn't pick up." Demyx poked his head into the room.

"Tell him I'm working, I'll call him back." Axel said, never lifting his eyes from the girl's back.

"I'll talk to him." The girl piped up.

"No. You won't." Axel said, and pushed her back down when she tried to get up. She turned a little and glared at him over her shoulder, but he just ignored her.

"Tell him I'll call him back when I'm done." Demyx nodded and left. 15 minutes later Axel was finally finished, and taped some gauze over it, before handing her a care sheet.

"Go pay Demyx at the front counter." He pushed her out of the room and shut the door, sighing in relief. "Thank god, that's over." He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his parents' home number. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Sunshine's Garden of Love and Wellness, how can I help you?" Sunshine's voice was light and floaty.

"Hey Dad, it's Axel." Axel replied.

"Oh! Axel! I'm so glad you called! I haven't spoken to you in forever!" The light floatyness was gone, and it was now replaced with the tone that alerted Axel to the fact that his dad wanted something.

"Right. Like, since yesterday?" Axel rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He could almost _hear_ the pout in his dad's voice.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"_Dad._" Axel said sternly, and Sunshine sighed.

"There's a _thing…_" Sunshine started, and trailed off.

"Okay? And?" Axel urged.

"It's a picnic…thing. And it's tomorrow night…" He trailed off again.

"Just say what you want." Axel was getting impatient with his dad's indirect ways.

"It's a company picnic. You know that vegan food line I've been trying to get someone to buy? Well, Balamb Foods is thinking about buying it, but they're a really family oriented company, and they suggested that I bring my kid's with me for the picnic." Sunshine sounded worried, and Axel sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Did you tell them your son is a 26 year-old, with his own business, and has already been worn thin by his father the past week?" He asked, and started cleaning up the room, getting ready for his next appointment.

"Axel, you know I'm sorry about that, but this could be my only chance. It would mean so much to your mother and me if you came to this." Sunshine's voice radiated guilt, and caused Axel to sigh again.

"It's not formal at all, is it?" He asked.

"No! Not at all, it's just a picnic." Axel could hear the smile in Sunshine's voice.

"Alright, what time do you need me to be there?"

"How about you come to the house at around 4:30? We can go from there."

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." Axel hung up, and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. Demyx poked his head into the room again.

"Hey, your 3 o'clock is here."

"Yeah, okay. I'll be out there in a minute."

---

Axel sighed as they pulled up to the park. He'd been annoyed when he got to his parent's house, and had discovered that Reno had managed to weasel his way out of coming. It really figured. He climbed out of his parents van and looked around. It looked like most of the people there were either middle aged or under 15. He resigned himself to his fate, and followed his parents up to the main area.

Momo, his mother, grabbed his arm as she walked next to him. "Don't look so grumpy, Axel. Picnic's are supposed to be fun, and this means a lot to Sunshine." She was wearing about 3 or 4 different skirts, layered at different lengths, and a silky tunic. Her bright red hair, the same color as Axel and Reno's fell about her shoulders. Axel was a perfect mix of both of his parents. A fact he often resented whenever he tried to convince himself he had been adopted.

"Hey, Axel, Momo, I want you two to meet Conner Hastings." Sunshine, pulled them up to a man in his early forties, who's chocolate hair was starting to gray. He had a friendly, and inviting smile on his face, but something about it looked forced. Axel got the feeling that he was exactly fond of Sunshine. "Mr. Hastings is the one who's been helping push the line of vegan food I've been promoting. And this is his family." Sunshine was smiling widely, clearly excited, and not faking any of it.

"This is my wife, Romera, and our two son's." The man, Mr. Hastings said, gesturing to each person in turn. Axel's eyes simply passed over the blonde woman next to him, without a thought, but froze and widened when he saw the two boy's he was motioning to. "Sora, and Roxas."

Axel's surprised expression melted into a smirk.

"Hey Roxy, long time, no see, right?" Roxas' expression dropped when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted.

"Roxas! Watch your language." Roxas' mother scolded. He shut his mouth, but continued glaring at Axel.

"They were invited here, by me." Mr. Hastings informed his son, giving him a curious look. "Do you know him from somewhere." Sora was also looking at Roxas strangely, not having recognized Axel.

"He's the lifeguard at the lake." Roxas said, quietly.

"Hmm…" Mr. Hastings, looked Axel over, scrutinizing him, before he gave Axel a very thin smile. "I see. How old are you?" It was clear he disapproved of someone Axel's age being a lifeguard. Axel was sure he was just summing up the possible reason's Axel could have for wanting to be at a beach everyday, where they were plenty of scantily clad girls. Axel grit his teeth, wanting to smack the man.

"I'm 26." He told him. "I'm only a lifeguard as a favor to my father. I own my own business." Axel hated guys like this, always weighing, and sizing up other people. He was no longer surprised by how angry Roxas always seemed. He would constantly be acting like he had a barbed stick up his ass, if he had to live with a guy like this too.

The man smirked, and lifted an eyebrow, as if doubting what he was saying.

"Oh? And what is it that you do?" He asked, scathingly.

"I'm a tattooist. I own a parlor." Axel noticed the twitch of the man's lips, before he turned back to Sunshine.

"I'm glad you could make it, and I hope you enjoy yourself, right now, I have other business to attend to." He took his leave with his wife, and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Wow, your dad's a jackass."

"Axel!" Momo whacked him on the back of the head.

"He is!" Axel protested, and looked back at the brothers when Sora started laughing.

"Don't encourage him." Roxas said, and jabbed his brother in the ribs with his elbow.

"We're going to go socialize." Momo said, figuring it would be safe to leave Axel alone with the two boys. Sometimes she wondered if he really was an adult.

"Yeah, yeah, have fun." He waved his parents off, and leaned back against a tree, smiling at Roxas.

"So, did'ja miss me, Roxy?" He asked, and just got a glare as his response. He laughed, and rephrased his question, actually wondering if Roxas had thought about him at all, since they'd last seen each other. "Did you miss me, _Roxas_?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Roxas just lifted an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I miss you? We only met two days ago."

Axel smiled and shrugged. "I don't know why, I'm just asking if you did." Roxas just rolled his eyes, and Axel didn't miss the fact that he never actually said no.

"Oh! I remember you now!" Sora blurted out, smiling widely. "You're the guy that walked in on me and Riku in the bathroom, and embarrassed Riku!" Sora said, proud of himself for remembering what had seemed like such an insignificant event. Axel just busted up laughing, and Sora pouted. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Walked in on you and Riku doing what?!" Roxas exclaimed, turning his unbelieving look onto his brother. He figured Sora would've said something if him and Riku…well, if him and Riku anything! They didn't hide stuff from each other, or at least they hadn't ever.

Sora tilted his head, confused. "Riku helping me, when the popsicle got stuck."

Axel snickered at how that could also sound. Roxas just sighed, annoyed. "Go eat food or something." He said, pointedly to Axel.

"Not hungry." He liked bugging Roxas more, anyways. Roxas eyed his small waist, and briefly wondered if the guy was anorexic.

"Ooh! I want a hot dog!" Sora rushed off to go get food, leaving Roxas alone with Axel.

Roxas ground his teeth, upset that his suggestion had the opposite effect of what he'd aimed for. Roxas glared at Axel, daring him to speak, and Axel just sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you have such a problem with me?" He asked, and Roxas twitched slightly, turning away, and pretending that he never heard him. That just served to piss Axel off, and he clenched his fists. Roxas may be cute, but he was turning out to be a complete brat, and Axel was quickly getting tired of dealing with it.

"Look kid, get over yourself. I don't know what your problem is, or why you decided to make it my problem too, but I haven't done anything to you." Axel waited to see if Roxas would respond, and when he didn't, he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"You're a pervert."

Axel froze. Had he really been that obvious about staring at him? He hadn't thought so, and he really wouldn't consider just staring being perverted. Roxas would have to be insanely sensitive to pick up on that, let alone be offended by it. He turned back around, with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked simply, refusing to say anymore, lest Roxas was talking about something else that he had been aware of.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Axel bit the inside of his cheek, and narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're on about. You better have a good reason for throwing accusations around, I don't appreciate unfounded allegations."

Roxas crossed his arms, and cocked his hips to the side, giving Axel a doubtful look. "Yeah, and all that flirting with young, impressionable underage girls, is just part of the job description of being a lifeguard, right?" He asked, skeptically. "Stay away from my friends, they don't need a dirty old man like you gawking at them, and undressing them with your eyes."

Axel laughed bitterly. "You're fucking kidding, right? You think I'm actually interested in young, underdeveloped girl's like your friends?" Or girls at all? He huffed snidely. "Get a grip Roxas. They were the one's that were throwing themselves at me, I had no control over that."

"You're such an arrogant jack ass!" Roxas, dropped his arms to his side, and clenched his hands into fists. He really didn't appreciate anyone talking down to his friends like that. Particularly this self-absorbed obnoxious red head, who was standing there, thinking he was the hottest thing since…since… "Gah! You're so annoying! I can't stand even looking at you!"

Axel's chest twinged, and he couldn't even begin to guess why. "I'm the arrogant, and annoying one? I think you're a little turned around there, _Roxy. _That's what this all comes down to though, isn't it? Someone else showed up, and the attention was off of you for a few minutes, and you couldn't stand it. You couldn't stand them being attracted to me more than you, right?"

Roxas gasped, and stepped back. "That's not it at all!"

"I think it is. So which one was it, Kairi, Namine? And doesn't it piss you off even more to know that the guy they're hot for, doesn't even care? Was only talking to them to…" Axel stopped himself, right before he almost said too much.

---

Roxas stared as Axel kept going. He kept talking, but none of it was making sense. What the hell was he talking about? He didn't care if Kairi or Namine liked anyone, in fact, generally whenever they would develop a crush on someone, he was the one, there by their side encouraging them.

"That's not it at all!" He protested, stepping back.

"I think it is. So which one was it, Kairi, Namine? And doesn't it piss you off even more to know that the guy they're hot for, doesn't even care? Was only talking to them to…" Axel suddenly trailed off in the middle of his tirade, and Roxas clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight off the angry tears that were threatening to break through. It was an aspect he hated about himself, whenever he got too angry he'd start to cry, and it made him feel weak. He hated it so much, and he hated Axel for bringing him to this point.

"I'm not jealous!" He shouted out, his conversation with Kairi suddenly coming back to him.

"_Why would I be jealous? It's not like I wanted him to flirt with me!" _

Roxas' eyes suddenly flew open, and he stared at Axel wide-eyed.

"Oh my god…" He held a hand over his mouth, as everything started to sort itself out in his head.

He'd been fine with Axel at first, when it had just been the two of them. Axel had made him feel awkward, and uncomfortable, but he'd made butterflies erupt in his stomach at the same time. But then when Axel was around the girls, he hadn't paid any attention to Roxas. He was just laughing, and flirting with them, and Roxas had hated that Axel seemed more interested in his friends than him.

Roxas took another step back, and Axel's eyes narrowed.

"What? Finally realize I'm right?" Roxas glared, and took a step towards Axel. Why didn't he just realize when it was time to shut up.

"Just shut up! You're so infuriating!" Axel just kept _talking_, with that all knowing _smirk_. And Roxas couldn't help the fact that he wished Axel would look at him in any other way, and with that new knowledge, it just made him all the more angry. "I hate you so much!" He shouted before launching himself at him, intending on punching him, and knocking that smug look off of his face.

Axel managed to dodge it though, but in the process tripped. Roxas followed his punch through, and when it didn't connect he lost his balance, falling forward against Axel, and both of them tumbled down the hill. Axel had, seemingly automatically, wrapped his arms around Roxas, protecting him as they continued to roll until they both landed at the bottom, bruised, out of breath, and limbs entwined.

Axel lifted himself up, staring down at Roxas, and Roxas felt lightheaded, as he stared up at him, his eyes wide, when he realized how close Axel's face was. He couldn't stop his gaze from flicking downwards focusing on Axel's lips. They were lightly chapped, and parted, ragged breaths coming out, and Roxas could feel the warm air wash across his face. He raised his gaze back to Axel's eyes, and he was lost.

"Axel..." He whispered.

TBC…

AN: Cliff hangers are our friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Axel stared down at Roxas underneath him. He froze, not knowing what he should do. He wanted to ask him if he was alright, but the words wouldn't form, and just got stuck in the back of his throat. Roxas' eyes flickering down to his lips didn't miss his attention, and just caused him to look down at Roxas', and he was rewarded with the sight of a pink tongue peaking out to wet them. That's when he noticed his own were feeling awfully dry. He lifted his eyes to meet Roxas', and Roxas whispered his name, and it sounded so needy, and wanting, and not at all how he'd ever spoken to him.

Axel swallowed thickly, and moved closer, not missing the fact that Roxas' eyes widened. He'd lost control of himself, had started losing it when he first laid eyes on Roxas, and he needed to feel him, or taste him, or anything! He needed Roxas. Axel's eye's slid closed, as he moved closer, lips hovering mere centimeters over Roxas'.

"Roxas!"

Axel jerked back, and turned, spotting Sora at the top of the hill, glaring down at him. Roxas' continued to look dazed, until he spotted his brother. In a blink he realized where he was, and what had almost happened.

"Ah! Get off of me! Pervert!" He shoved Axel in the chest, and scrambled out from underneath him. He had a panicked look in his eyes, and a blush on his cheeks.

Axel simply let himself fall to the ground next to Roxas. What the hell was his problem? Axel was disgusted with himself. Though the more Axel thought about it, the less bad it seemed. They weren't actually that far apart in age. There was probably only about a 9 or 10 year age gap, people had relationships like that all the time. Even though Roxas was underage…he still could've protested a bit more if he hated the closeness that much! There was no way that this was all his own fault, Axel decided. Roxas shouldn't have been sending him mixed signals. But…he could still go to jail. That last thought was the most sobering, and caused Axel to swallow hard. He was getting in way over his head.

He quickly got to his feet, and walked away swiftly. He had to get away from Roxas, he couldn't afford to lose control of himself like that again.

"Axel!" He heard Roxas call after him, but he didn't stop. He kept running until he spotted his dad. He forced himself to walk, and tried to calm his pounding heart. He walked up to him, wiping the panicked look off of his face.

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here. I'm sorry." He said quietly to Sunshine, and turned to leave. Sunshine turned around, completely forgetting about the conversation he'd been having, and caught Axel's arm, a worried expression on his face.

"Wait! Axel? What happened, are you okay?" He tried to make eye contact with his son, but Axel, turned his head away.

"I'm fine. I just…I need to go. I'll call you later. I'll catch the bus or something." He pulled away from his dad, and walked swiftly away.

He passed by Roxas, and averted his gaze.

"Axel!" Roxas reached out and caught Axel's arm as he walked past, ignoring Sora who was trying to pull him away. Axel jerked his arm out of Roxas' grasp, and turned to glare at him.

"I'll fucking leave you and your friends alone, alright? Happy? That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Axel was pissed at himself, and at Roxas, and he just needed to get away. He stormed off, leaving the park.

---

Roxas wanted Axel to kiss him. He wanted it more than he ever remembered wanting anything in his whole life. Axel was so close, and his lips were right _there_, and Roxas would just have to lean up a little bit, and they would meet. Those few seconds seemed to stretch on for hours, and the only sound Roxas could hear was his heart pounding so fiercely in his ears.

And then Axel moved closer, and a part of Roxas was screaming out, "he's going to do it!" Roxas waited, breath frozen in the back of his throat. He could feel Axel's warm breath's puffing against his face, and still all he could hear was his thundering heart beat, until…

"Roxas!"

Dazedly, and slightly confused he turned his head, spotting his brother standing up at the top of the hill, where they'd fallen. What was Sora doing there? That's when reality came crashing down, and the fogginess which had overcome his head was violently ripped away.

He was laying in the grass, underneath Axel. Another man. And they'd almost kissed.

With a jolt he jerked back, and shoved Axel _hard_. Needing at least a little space. He wanted to shout out to Sora, telling him that it wasn't what it looked like.

"Ah Get off of me! Pervert!" He didn't want this, he didn't care what logic was telling him. Axel was a _man_. Roxas had no problem with people who were gay, after all, his best friend Hayner was gay, and had a _boyfriend, _but there was no way that _Roxas_ could be. He just wasn't interested in girls. That didn't mean he was interested in _guys._ Even if he was, his dad would kill him.

Oh god. He hoped his father hadn't seen that. His eyes scanned the hill, but from where they were the only other person he could see was Sora.

He turned back to Axel, fully intent on chewing him out further, but when he saw the look on his face, the words died in his throat. He looked so devastated, and his expression was filled with self loathing, and guilt. Roxas felt like shit. It wasn't Axel's fault Roxas was confused.

Axel suddenly stood up, and started walking away.

"Axel!" Roxas ran after him up the hill, but was forced to a stop when Sora grabbed his arm.

"Roxas? What's going on?" Sora asked, looking back over his shoulder at Axel suspiciously.

"I'm…not sure." Roxas watched Axel's back, as he was talking to his dad, a sense of dread filling him. He shouldn't have said all of that to him. Axel wasn't a pervert, and he knew he was overreacting. He hoped it wouldn't be too late to apologize.

Axel walked past, and it was obvious how he was trying not to look at Roxas.

"Axel!" He reached out, and caught his wrist, noticing how his fists were clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

He was distracted for a second, as Sora tried pulling him back, and hissed, "Roxas!" in his ear. He half turned towards Sora, but turned back as soon as Axel started talking.

His mouth dropped open, and he felt tears stinging the corner of his eyes, as Axel walked away. It was all his fault. He was such a jerk. He took a deep breath, and grit his teeth, steeling himself for the rest of the picnic. He didn't want Sora bothering about it, because he would make sure he got whatever answers he wanted. At this point, Roxas wasn't exactly sure what those answers even were.

"Roxas! Talk to me!" Sora urged, pulling his brother back. Roxas just sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Sora. It was nothing. Really." He rubbed the back of his head, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Just forget about it."

-

Later that night, Roxas lay in bed, unable to sleep. All of the events from earlier in the day kept running through his head, over and over. Their fight. The sudden epiphany that had claimed Roxas. Then the ordeal at the bottom of the hill.

The longer he laid there, curled up in as small a ball as he could manage, thinking back on it all, the more he wondered if he had imagined it all. Particularly the part of them laying on the cool grass, limbs entangled, and lips so close, they were almost touching. Roxas really didn't believe he could be gay. Shouldn't he have realized it before then? How come he'd never been attracted to a guy before? He was friends with plenty of hot guys, but when Roxas tried to picture Hayner, or Riku naked, he just felt a cold chill shoot up his spine. If he was gay, why didn't he get the same feeling when he thought about them?

Roxas rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow, groaning loudly. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He whined, before rolling back over onto his back.

Logically, if he was attracted to one hot guy, shouldn't he be attracted to every hot guy? He bit his lip, rolling back over onto his side, facing his nightstand, where his cell phone was sitting, charging.

He really wanted to talk to someone about this, though Sora was out of the question. Sora wouldn't understand. He needed to talk to someone who would know more about this.

He reached out, and grabbed his cell phone, sliding it open, and glancing at the clock on it. It was almost 1:00am. He figured that it was likely he was still up, and if he wasn't, at least he wasn't there in person to be murdered.

He went into his contacts, and scrolled down to the H's, clicking send when he found the number.

It rang once, twice, and three times, before it was finally picked up.

"Hello?" Hayner's voice sounded slightly winded, and Roxas got the bad feeling that he'd just interrupted something he probably didn't want to know about.

"Hey, Hayner? Did I…uhm, call at a bad time?" He asked.

"No, its fine." Hayner chuckled. "We just finished." Roxas cringed as he heard Seifer's snickering on the other end. Great. Seifer, the winner of the Jack-Ass-Of-The-Year award, was also there, and was going to be witness to the entire conversation.

"Hey, I know it's late, but I really need to talk to you. Is it okay if we meet up somewhere?"

"You okay?" Hayner asked, voice suddenly serious, and Roxas could picture Seifer rolling his eyes on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just…I really need to talk about this with someone."

Roxas could hear some shuffling on the other end, and Hayner's muffled voice saying. _"Let go. I'll be back later."_

"Yeah, okay." Hayner was back. "I'll get dressed real quick. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the park down on the corner?" Roxas suggested.

"Sure, no problem. I'm at Seifer's though, so it'll be about 10 minutes before I can get there, alright?"

Roxas sighed, relieved that he was going to meet him. "Okay. Sounds fine. I'll see you in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone, and climbed out of bed.

He figured his pajama pants would be fine, and he just slid a sweatshirt on, and slipped on some tennis shoes.

---

Roxas arrived at the park before Hayner, and took a seat on a bench, pulling his knees up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. At the time when he'd suggested the park, he hadn't thought about the fact that it was the same one they'd had the picnic at earlier in the day. He narrowed his eyes and snuggled down into his sweatshirt, trying to keep warm. The wind was blowing lightly, causing the chains on the swings to chatter quietly. Maybe he should've picked somewhere else…

He let his eyes slide closed, enjoyed the soft breeze brushing over his eyelids. He remained like that, and it wasn't long before he heard a car pull up in the otherwise deserted parking lot. He opened his eyes, and squinted, blinded by the headlights until they were turned off, and he saw Hayner step out of the car. He let a small smile slip across his face, until he saw who was still seated in the car.

"Sorry. Seifer insisted on coming along. He'll stay in there though. He thinks I'm trying to meet up with you secretly to have hot steamy sex, or something." Hayner just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Let's go down here a ways, so he doesn't eavesdrop."

They walked a bit further until they reached some bleachers, overlooking a baseball diamond, and they sat down. They were hidden from view, and away from any of the lampposts.

"So…what is it that you needed to oh so desperately talk about?" Hayner questioned, after Roxas remained silent for a few minutes, and looked like he wasn't planning on speaking.

Roxas picked at his nails, staring straight ahead, as he thought of the best way to word his question.

"How did you figure out you were gay?" He asked, after a few tense moments. Hayner froze, eyes wide, and turned to look at Roxas surprised.

"Uh…well, I…" He tilted his head confused. "Do you think you're gay, Roxas?"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows, looking upset. "I don't know…" He answered simply, and Hayner sighed, leaning back on one of the seats, and staring up at the clear sky.

"I was pretty young, when I first started wondering about it. Probably around 13 or so. But I really didn't want to be, and I'd always been told it was gross, so I kept trying to deny it for a long time." He laughed then. "Then last year, Seifer kissed me, and I still tried denying that I liked it, but well…Seifer doesn't take no for an answer very easily." Roxas cracked a small smile.

It made sense, he'd never known Hayner had liked guys until he had started dating Seifer.

"So, what's this all about, Roxas?" Hayner asked, and turned his gaze onto him. Roxas just sighed.

"I…" Roxas sighed, wondering why this was so hard to just say. "I don't like girls." He finally muttered, and Hayner chuckled.

"Gee, really? I'd never noticed." Roxas just glared at him lightly, before going on.

"But I don't like guys either." Hayner just nodded.

"That's what you've always told everyone."

"But…I think I might like _a_ guy." Hayner's eyes widened. Roxas was being very round-about, about the whole thing, and he was hoping inside, that Roxas wasn't trying to tell him it was him. That could be awkward, especially since he already had a boyfriend, he was rather fond of.

"Uhm…yeah?" Hayner said, trying to hide his nervousness. "Who is it?"

"He…his name is Axel." Roxas said quietly, as if he was hoping Hayner wouldn't hear him. Hayner did though, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. _His_ name wasn't Axel, so that was good. Wait.

"Who's Axel?" He figured that if Roxas was going to develop a crush on someone, he'd at least pick someone that his best friend knew. Geeze, no manners.

"He's…the lifeguard at the lake." Roxas said, quietly again. He felt like his face was on fire, and he was glad that it was too dark for Hayner to see.

Neither of them had expected the snort of laughter to come from Hayner's mouth. Roxas turned and glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just…you've seen the guy once? How do you already have a crush on him." Hayner asked, somewhat disbelieving. He'd figured that if Roxas was making such a big deal out of this, it must've been someone he'd known for a while, and it was pretty serious.

"No, I saw him today. Here actually, at that picnic thing for Dad's company. And…we talked for a bit at the beach, and…" The more Roxas went on, the more stupid it seemed to him. Hayner was right, he barely knew the guy, why was he getting so worked up about it?

Hayner just sighed, and put his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Look, maybe you should just try and get to know the guy, first. See if something comes from it? You might just learn that it's nothing." Hayner suggested, and Roxas' let out a frustrated groan.

"You don't understand, I _can't._" Hayner looked at him oddly, and Roxas, clutched his hair, always being one for being overdramatic.

"Why?" Hayner asked.

"I yelled at him! I totally chewed him out for being a pervert, and, and…" He clenched his eyes shut. "I think he was going to kiss me…but then I yelled at him, and he was so angry." Roxas' voice cracked, and he buried his face in his hands.

Hayner's eyes widened, before he looked at Roxas sympathetically.

"Hehe, why'd ya wanta come _here_?" They heard a voice giggle. "Do you have a playground kink?"

They both turned around, and rolled their eyes when they saw a drunk couple come stumbling down the path. Roxas was about to turn back and suggest to Hayner that they leave, when the two drunks stumbled into the light shining down from one of the lamps.

"Heh, no, Demyx. I don't want to fuck you on the playground, let's do it over here." Roxas would have recognized that voice anywhere, though even if he hadn't spoken the flaming red hair, and teardrop tattoo's would've given him away.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, and Hayner turned to look at him surprised.

"_This_ is the guy?!" Hayner hissed.

"Let's do it a' the bott'm of this hill, in the grass." Axel suggested, leaning down and nipping at the neck of the blond man he was with. The blonde just giggled and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"Mmm…can I top this time?" The blond asked, breathily, as Axel sucked at his neck.

"Do I ever let ya top, Demyx?" Axel asked slyly, slipping a hand up Demyx' shirt. Demyx just giggled some more.

"Nope."

"Then why would I let ya now?"

Roxas had had enough, and he really didn't want to see where this was going. He stood up quickly, planning on leaving as fast as he could, when he realized his feet weren't on the ground, he was on a bleacher, and with the limited visibility the dark provided him, he tripped, causing the entire bleachers to bang and echo.

"What the hell?" Axel turned their direction, and squinted, stumbling a bit closer to them. Roxas held his breath, hoping he either wouldn't recognize him, or wouldn't be able to see him.

"Roxas?"

"Shit." He cursed, looking up into Axel's confused emerald eyes.

TBC…

---

AN: This might be the last chapter up for a few days, since I'm going to Montana for my Grandpa's birthday party, and I'm not sure if I'll have any internet while I'm there. I'll still try and write, so hopefully by mid to late next week I'll have at least one chapter, if not more for all of you. Please keep reviewing, and I'll see you all next week…if not sooner. : )


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I ended up not getting as much time to write, as I had hoped for, but I at least have one new chapter here, for all of you. It's out a bit earlier than I had planned too, so I hope this makes up for not having two chapters. I believe this is also the longest chapter so far, so, enjoy! Love you all!

**Chapter 6:**

Axel leaned back on his couch, eyes shut in a pained expression. He couldn't get the feeling of Roxas underneath him, out of his head. It kept playing over and over, as if stuck on repeat.

He sighed, and lifted the can of beer to his lips again. It tasted like shit, but with every swallow he felt the events from earlier slipping further and further away. His phone was ringing on the coffee table, but he ignored it, taking another big gulp before crushing the can in his grasp, throwing it in the general direction of the kitchen. His phone was silent for a moment before it started ringing again, Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire' stuck on repeat.

"Shut up, already!" He shouted, glaring at the obnoxious contraption. After another chorus, it was silent. He sighed and leaned back, grabbing another beer out of the box sitting next to him, dropping it when there was a sudden knock on his door.

With a curse, he climbed to his feet, and stumbled to the door. Opening it and glaring at the intruder. It took a few moments for his mind to process who it was he was seeing.

"Demyx? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, confused. He didn't remember having any plans with the mohawked blond. He was slow to absorb the fact that Demyx looked furious. It wasn't a common emotion with Demyx.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours. You never showed up at work, and I just figured the picnic thing was running late, so I called you, to make sure you weren't dead in a ditch somewhere. And what kind of conclusion do you think I jump to when I get no answer, and when I call your dad, he says you looked upset and left early? You can be such an asshole, and you never think about anyone but yourself!" Demyx had to pause to take a breath, still glaring. Axel just stared at him blankly for a second before he smiled widely and held a beer out to Demyx.

"If you wanted one, you should've just said so, Dem." Demyx just sighed, and pushed Axel back into the apartment and shut the door.

"So, what happened?" Demyx asked, pulling Axel over to the couch, and pushing him down on it, before sitting next to him.

Axel sighed, and laid down, laying his head on Demyx' lap, and if Demyx didn't know better he would've said he was pouting.

"Nothin'." Demyx grabbed a beer, opened it, and started sipping on it.

"I really doubt you're here getting drunk by yourself because nothing happened." Demyx brushed his finger's through Axel's red spikes. Axel looked at him confused, and Demyx realized Axel had no idea what he'd just said. "What happened?" He asked again, and Axel just looked away, lips pursed in grumpiness.

"I don't knooooow." He said, before burying his face in Demyx' lap, chuckling at the sharp gasp Demyx made.

"Hmm…I think someone's thinking naughty thoughts." Axel purred as he rubbed his cheek against the steadily rising bulge.

"Axel! I'm not thinking naughty thoughts, anyone would uhm…do that with your face there!" Demyx blushed and pushed Axel away. "And I thought you said we shouldn't do this anymore?" Demyx sounded unsure of himself. They'd both decided it would probably be best if they stopped fooling around, because it would drive them both to find _real_ relationships…and they both had hated how it always felt so shallow afterwards.

Axel just stared at Demyx and frowned. "You're not drunk." He stated simply, and Demyx sighed annoyed.

"Of course I'm not, I've only had," He held up his can and looked at it. "A quarter of a can."

Axed suddenly shot straight up grinning widely.

"Demyx! I just had the _best_ idea!" He proclaimed, bending down and grabbing two can's of beer. "Drink more!" He thought it was absolutely brilliant, and didn't understand why Demyx just shook his head, and gave him a resigned smile.

-

Demyx was a lightweight, so he was smashed before too long.

"And he thought it was a bull!" Demyx said, doubling over, laughing.

"But I thought it was a dog?" Axel said, and Demyx laughed more.

"I know!" The both started laughing falling all over each other on Axel's couch, and spilling a beer on the floor. Axel suddenly stopped laughing before rolling them over, pinning Demyx to the couch, and staring at him intently.

"You have blond hair." He said profoundly as if that alone solved world hunger. Demyx just giggled and nodded.

"Uh huh. And you have _red_ hair!" He stopped laughing after a moment when he realized Axel wasn't joining in.

"Your eyes are green though." Axel said after a few silent moments, and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Duuh! So are yours!"

Axel remained quiet as he stared at him for a few more moments, before suddenly leaning down and kissing him. Demyx gasped into the kiss, surprised, before giggling and nipping at Axel's lower lip. His hand trailed down the front of Axel's body, before slipping underneath the waist band of his sweatpants, and cupping the bulge he found there.

"Hehe, I think you're horny." Demyx laughed hard when he said that, pulling his hand out of Axel's pants. Axel just growled, and bit Demyx' lip hard, causing the blond to yelp.

"And I think you're talking too much." He mumbled, rubbing himself up against him. He started running his hand up Demyx' shirt before he paused, and the feeling of Roxas underneath him, laying on the cool grass suddenly flashed through his head..

"No." He said, simply, and Demyx groaned, pressing up against him.

"No? Don't stop!" He whined, and bent his neck so he could nibble at Axel's throat. "Nmm…don' stop, Axel." He purred, rubbing his hips against Axel's and moaning as he felt their erections grinding against each other. Axel forcefully pulled himself back.

"No, not here. I don't wanna fuck you on the couch." He stood up on shaky and wobbly legs, grabbing Demyx and pulling him up.

"Uhm…you wanna do it in your bed?" Demyx asked, mind fogged by lust and alcohol.

"No." Axel was thoughtful for a moment. "Let's go to the park."

Demyx looked at him curiously. "Why the park?" He asked, and Axel just grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door.

"'Cause I wanna, why are you asking soooo many questions, Demy? I just wanna fuck you in a park!" Axel's voice was steadily getting louder, and it just caused Demyx to grin, and he wrapped his arms around Axel's waist as he followed him onto the elevator.

"Mmm, you can fuck me wherever you want to." He leaned up and whispered into Axel's ear, before biting at the lobe.

Axel smirked, and as soon as the elevator doors were closed he pushed Demyx up against them, plundering his mouth, and groping his ass. "Nnn, good. Cause I wanna fuck you hard." Axel said, thrusting against Demyx on the word "hard." "I'm gonna make it so ya can't walk straight tomorrow." Demyx whimpered into Axel's mouth, lifting a leg up and wrapping it around Axel's waist, trying to pull their hips closer together.

"Ahh, Axel…" Demyx let out in a breathy whisper, as Axel started nipping and licking his way down his throat. "God, just take me now. I don't care about a stupid park." He was starting to ache, and he just wanted Axel to touch him. Axel chuckled cruelly, and pulled his hips away from Demyx'.

"Nope. We're going to the park." He said, determinedly, causing Demyx to groan in frustration.

"Axeeeel!" He whined, trying to use his leg to pull Axel closer, but stopped, when Axel suddenly fell to the floor laughing hysterically. "Whaaat?" He asked, pouting, thinking that Axel was laughing at him. Wordlessly Axel just pointed to the buttons, showing Demyx that he never hit one. Demyx started laughing too, and soon they were both on the floor, rolling around, and in hysterics.

A few minutes later, Axel managed to pull himself to his feet, and pressed the button for the bottom floor, still chuckling as he watched the light count down from his floor, number eight, until they reached the bottom. As soon as the door was open, Axel grabbed Demyx' hand, and pulled him out of the elevator, and out of the building. Once they were outside Demyx tried heading towards the sidewalk but Axel pulled him in the direction of the parking lot.

"What? But…" Demyx scrunched his face up in confusion. "The park's thaaaat way!" He pointed up.

"Noooo, its not! That's not it!" Axel jerked on his hand when Demyx kept trying to walk the other way. "We're not going to that one. We're going to the one on 4th and Taylor."

Demyx pouted. "Whhhy? You just said a park, and this one's a park, I dooon't wanna waaait!" He whined loudly, and pulled against Axel's hand again.

"No! I said _the _park, its not my fault you didn't know what I was talking about." Axel dragged him over to his car and let go of Demyx. "I'm going to the park, you can come or not, I don't care." Axel said, and pulled on the handle.

"Oh my god, the door is stuck!" He shouted, and Demyx started laughing.

"You need to unlock it first." He said, and laughed, leaning against the hood. Axel just glared at him as he pulled his keys out and jammed them into the lock. He pulled the door open and hit the unlock button. Demyx climbed in, before leaning over the arm rest, grabbing Axel's head, and pulling it down, crushing his lips against his, and moaning into his mouth. After a few moments, Axel gripped Demyx' shoulder, pulling him as close as he could, and he slipped his tongue out, tasting Demyx. Demyx pulled back with a smile.

"Okay! Let's go!" Demyx said, sitting back and putting his seatbelt on. Axel groaned and started the car. He pulled out of the parking spot, knocking the wooden fence down that was on the other side.

"Oops." He said, before he kept going, and pulled out onto the road.

After a little bit he started giggling, and Demyx looked at him strangely.

"When I turn the steering wheel like this," Axel jerked the steering wheel to the side. "The whole car swerves!" He told Demyx, as if it was the most brilliant discovery anyone had ever made. "It's so cool!"

-

Axel swerved into the parking lot, slamming on the brakes, and taking up at least two parking spaces. He figured it would be fine, why would anyone come to the park in the middle of the night? He glared at the other car in the parking lot suspiciously.

He grabbed Demyx' hand and started pulling him down the path.

"Yay, we're here." He said triumphantly, tripping a little over a bump in the sidewalk.

"Hehe, why'd ya wanna come _here_?" Demyx asked, giggling at Axel's less than gracefulness. He spotted the jungle gym, and gave Axel a sly look. "Do you have a playground kink?" Axel just rolled his eyes, and squinted in the bright light as they walked under a lamp. Figured that Demyx would want to screw around on the playground, he was such a kid sometimes.

"Heh, no, _Demyx_. I don't want to fuck you on the playground, let's do it over here." He pulled him over in the direction of the hill where he'd had the fight with Roxas earlier. Not that he cared at all. Axel huffed at the thought. "Let's do it at the bottom of this hill, in the grass." Maybe if he fucked someone there, it would get out of his head, and he'd stop thinking about pinning Roxas down on that same spot and ravishing him. He leaned down to attach his lips to Demyx' neck, squeezing his eyes shut to try and shut out the vision of Roxas that kept appearing. Demyx giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Mmm…" Demyx moaned, leaning his head back further. "Can I top this time?"

Axel wanted to laugh at that, but instead, just slipped his hand underneath Demyx' shirt, gliding it up to pinch a nipple.

"Do I ever let ya top, Demyx?" Demyx giggled at the question.

"Nope."

"Then why would I let ya now?" He asked, and Demyx tilted his head in thought. He opened his mouth to respond when there was a sudden loud crash.

"What the hell?" Axel jumped and looked around, spotting some bleachers not too far away. He assumed that must have been where the noise had come from, so he walked closer, stumbling a little when the sidewalk turned to grass. He squinted, his eyes not adjusting immediately to the light change, and what he saw surprised him. For a moment he thought that it must've been the alcohol, because it was just too big of a coincidence to see _him_ here. And a little ironic too, when he was the exact person he was trying to stop thinking about.

"Roxas?" He managed to ask, after a few moments, his mind still not quite comprehending it.

"Shit." Roxas muttered, and he frowned. He remembered exactly what Roxas had said to him earlier that day.

Axel straightened and glared at Roxas.

"Don't look so fuckin' worried, Rox, it's not like I'm going to rape you." Axel spit out, bitterly. "I may be a pervert, but I'm not desperate. I don't resort to those measures."

Roxas had wounded his pride, and as much as he hated to admit it, had hurt him, so he wanted to try and hurt Roxas back anyway possible.

"I don't fuck _children_."

Demyx came up behind Axel, looking surprised. He'd never really heard Axel talk to anyone that way before. Well…except for Xigbar, but that was long story that Demyx really didn't want to dwell on at the moment. Axel was generally a really friendly guy. He'd never known him to be rude for no reason. Even drunk. Axel just got friendlier when he was drunk.

Demyx looked at the kid Axel was talking to, and looked him over. He didn't recognize him from anywhere, but he was kind of cute. He wondered what had happened between him and Axel.

Roxas opened and closed his mouth a few times, while glaring at Axel.

"You are such a fucking asshole." He finally managed to spit out, giving Demyx a disgusted glare for a moment, making Demyx frown.

"That's just wishful thinking on your part, _Roxy_." Axel said, snidely. "Don't glare at Demyx just because he's the only one getting some."

"Don't call me that!" Roxas clenched his fists down at his side, and Axel just smirked.

"What's the problem, _Roxy_. That's your name, isn't it?" Axel had found Roxas' weak spot, and he wasn't going to let it go. "Why do you hate it so much? Do you feel it makes you sound too girly? Like such a child? It fits someone with such a childish attitude." Axel moved closer, leaning down, the hiss the words out in Roxas' face. "I told you I'd leave you and your friends alone, so get the fuck away from me, Roxas. I have nothing else to say to you." Axel turned around, grabbed Demyx' arm and tugged him away.

Roxas remained frozen to the spot, staring after him. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears anger. At both himself, and Axel. He hadn't meant to say those things to Axel, he was panicked, and he didn't know what to do. And now…his first reaction was to be angry at Axel, and shout back, trying to find some way to hurt him, but he had stopped himself when he saw that little glimpse of _something_ in Axel's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was. Something between pain, and acceptance. Roxas didn't want Axel leaving like this. Making a split second decision Roxas lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, pressing his face against his back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and was glad that Axel actually stopped walking and didn't immediately push him away, or shove him to the ground. "I shouldn't have said any of that, you didn't do anything, I was just being stupid and a jerk." Roxas could feel Axel's back tense underneath his face, and he felt his heart drop as Axel remained silent, not responding. After a few more tense moments, Axel took a hold of Roxas' hand, taking them off of him, and he turned towards Roxas, giving him a curious look, as if he wasn't sure if he should believe him or not.

"You expect a simple apology to fix it?" Axel was now feeling a lot more sober than he wanted to. He sighed heavily, and just shook his head as he continued staring at Roxas. "You're right, I never did anything to you." In his thoughts didn't count. "Why the hell would you just randomly treat a person like that?" Axel could tell that there was more to the whole ordeal, than Roxas was letting on about. Roxas' eyes widened, and he looked away.

"I…" Roxas was trying to thing fast, and come up with something he could tell Axel, that could explain his behavior. He felt Hayner nudge him, encouraging to speak. Unable to come up with a suitable lie, Roxas figured the truth would work best. "I was jealous." He said quietly, not wanted to look at Axel while he said this. He was silent for a few moments while he tried to work up his courage to say the rest. "You showed up, and I thought you were really cool, and you actually talked to me. I'm…kinda shy sometimes, around people I don't really know, but you didn't seem to really care, you talked to me anyways. But then you came over, and all of your focus was on Namine and Kairi, and you ignored me." He glanced back at Axel for a moment, before looking away again. Axel remained standing there, staring at Roxas as if he had just told him that Earth had a creamy filling. Roxas was just glad that he wasn't laughing at him yet.

"I guess it just made me kind of mad, so I made up excuses for myself. Why I shouldn't care, and why I…shouldn't like you." Roxas could swear his face was burning, and he glanced back up again, biting his lip as he made eye contact. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm just…so confused right now. I'm sorry." Axel's searching gaze held Roxas', and Roxas felt trapped. He wanted to so desperately look away, and hopefully in the process escape from some of his guilt, but he held the contact. He figured that whatever Axel was going to possibly throw at him, he would deserve anyways. After a few minutes, Axel still looked confused, but he nodded, and looked away, feeling rather awkward. He didn't completely understand everything that Roxas had said to him, but he could tell Roxas was telling him the truth.

"Apology accepted." He said quietly, but a huge smile broke out across Roxas' face, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered back. Axel looked back at him, but looked quickly away, feeling embarrassed by the smile that took up the majority of Roxas' face at the moment.

"Yeah, whatever." He sighed, and turned away. "I'll see you around, Roxas." The whole atmosphere was getting far too uncomfortable for him, and he wanted to leave. Roxas just smiled more when Axel actually used his real name. Axel walked a few steps, followed by Demyx, before he paused, sighing, annoyed.

"And Roxas?"

"Hmm?" Roxas asked, wondering what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry too." Roxas' eyes widened, he hadn't expected Axel to apologize, he felt he'd deserved everything Axel had said to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry abo-"

"Yeah I do." Axel interrupted, and turned back around, looking to the side, and scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. He wasn't very good with apologies. "I was mad, I shouldn't have said all of that." He shrugged. "So, sorry." He turned back, and headed down the path, intent on leaving quickly.

Roxas smiled again, as he watched Axel leave.

Once Axel was out of earshot Hayner fell back on the bleachers, laughing hysterically.

"That was priceless!"

Roxas' smile quickly disappeared, and he turned to glare at his best friend. "And I think that was the effing, biggest coincidence ever in existence." Hayner chuckled some more, not at all deterred by Roxas' glare. "You two have got to be made for each other, it's gotta be fate." Roxas just sighed dejectedly, and sat down next to him, leaning back and looking at the sky.

"No. Because if we were made for each other, he'd like me too." It was a depressing thought, but Roxas wasn't going to let himself believe in impossible hopes. "Regardless of all of that, he was flirting with Kairi, and that was probably his boyfriend with him, too. I'm just plain old me, no one would chose me over either of them." He shrugged, trying to play it cool, as if he was resigned to his fate, when in all actuality, it felt like there was a rabid werewolf, tearing apart his insides. His chest ached, and his stomach felt as if it had just gone through a blender.

Hayner just sighed. "You're too hard on yourself, Roxas." He bumped his shoulder against Roxas'. "If there's competition, just fight harder."

"Are you two dweebs going to take all night? I'd like to get some sleep at some point." They both looked up, and saw Seifer standing there, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, sporting a scowl.

"We done?" Hayner asked Roxas, who just nodded. "Want a ride home?"

"Naw. I'll just walk." Hayner stood up and ruffled Roxas hair.

"Don't depress yourself so much. Things will turn out fine in the end, I'm sure." Roxas just gave him a weak smile, causing Hayner to roll his eyes. "You still having your party tomorrow night?" Hayner asked, and Roxas nodded, having almost forgotten about it.

"Yeah. Be there around 5 or 6." Roxas told him, and Hayner gave him a thumbs up.

"Got it." He grabbed Seifer's hand and tugged him towards the car. "See ya tomorrow!" He shouted to Roxas, before finally leaving.

Roxas sighed, before standing back, and starting his journey back home.

TBC…

AN: I don't support drunk driving. It's stupid. Don't do it. Axel is just kinda dumb. You really don't want to be like him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know, it's been way too long since my last update. Life started catching up with me though, and for some reason I was just having a lot of trouble with this chapter. Nothing really would go how I wanted it to. Its here though, finally, and I apologize for the short length. Its mostly just kind of a set up for the next chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. I promise you won't have to wait nearly as long for my next update.

**Chapter 7:**

Roxas opened his front door as quietly as he could, slipping in, and locking it behind him. He listened closely, and didn't hear anything, and he guessed everyone was still asleep. He heaved a sigh of relief, and as silently as possible he climbed the stairs, and went to his room. He shut his door with a sigh, flipping on the lights, and turned towards his bed.

"Holy shit!" He jumped, and clutched at his chest, when he saw Sora sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring at him. "Don't do that! You freaking scared me!" He waited a moment, trying to calm his pounding heart, when he noticed that Sora didn't look amused.

"Where were you?" Sora asked, and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Trying to act like mom?" He asked, and Sora just continued to glare at him. Roxas rolled his eyes again, as he kicked his shoes off, and pulled off his sweatshirt. "I really don't see how it's any of your business." Sora's expression told Roxas that that was the wrong answer. "I was at the park."

"Why?" Roxas sighed, and sat down next to his brother, when he saw that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"You're sure nosy tonight. I was meeting up with Hayner." He answered simply, not quite sure if he was ready to tell his brother why. He was only beginning to understand it himself, and he wasn't sure if Sora would be able to also understand.

Sora stared at him skeptically for a few moments, before flopping back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"You know you can talk to me about stuff, right?" Sora asked quietly. Roxas nodded, looking off to the side. Sora continued waiting expectantly, hoping that would trigger some sort of confession from Roxas. When Roxas just remained silent Sora sighed disappointedly, and rolled off of the bed to his feet.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Sora stretched, and began walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Sora." Roxas said quietly, still looking off to the side as Sora left the room.

--

The next day Sora was completely back to normal, acting like nothing at all had happened the night before. He woke up early, and first thing went running into Roxas' room, and jumped on his bed.

"Wake up Roxas!" He shouted into his ear. "Wake up, wake up! Guess what today is!" Roxas just groaned, and tried to push Sora off of his bed.

"Go away, I'm tired." He mumbled, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow, groaning.

"Nope! It's time to wake up!" Sora began poking Roxas in the side relentlessly until he began squirming. "Guess what day it is!" He said again, jerking the covers off of his twin.

"I don't fucking care!" Roxas yelled at him, reaching down blindly, still trying to find his blankets which Sora had now completely pulled off of the bed.

"Don't be like that Roxas." Sora whined, climbing back on top of Roxas. He wrestled with him, trying to pull the pillow away from him, but Roxas held on tightly, refusing to let go. Roxas rolled over onto his back, trying to kick Sora. "Ow!" Sora lifted himself up, trying to pin Roxas' legs down to the bed while not getting kicked. "Knock it off." Sora said, finally managing to sit down on Roxas' legs, therefore immobilizing them.

Now completely defenseless Roxas opened his eyes and glared at his twin angrily.

"What do you want?" He practically growled.

"Happy Birthday!" Sora chirped, and Roxas closed his eyes with a groan.

"If its my birthday, I should get to sleep in!" Roxas protested, trying to roll over onto his stomach, but being stopped by the surprisingly heavy brunet on top of him.

"You did! It's already 9 o'clock, now you have to get up so we can set up for the party!" Roxas tried futilely to wriggle out from underneath Sora.

"Its summer! 9 o'clock isn't sleeping in! Wake me up in two hours." Roxas realized he couldn't get away so he just grabbed his pillow, and covered his face with it.

"Suffocating yourself isn't going to get you out of this, come on!" Sora grabbed Roxas' wrist and tried to pull him up, but it didn't work since he was still seated atop him.

"No, Sora! Go away!"

Sora adopted his typical pout that seemed to always get him whatever he wanted. Problem was Roxas still had a pillow over his face, so he couldn't see it. "Alright, I suppose I can just do it all myself. I'd hate to make you have to lose a few hours of sleep to help me."

"Its not going to work, Sora!" Roxas' muffled voice came through his pillow.

"Fine! Be a sleepy-head all day!" Sora huffed, and hopped off of the bed, leaving the room. Roxas grinned in triumph and collected his blankets snuggling back into his bed, before he realized he was far too awake to get back to sleep now.

"Stupid Sora!" He cursed, and rolled over. It wasn't fair, he had fairly won the argument, but somehow Sora was still the one with the victory. Swearing the whole time, he climbed out of bed to go take a shower.

--

Riku's fingers tightened on the small package he had in his pocket. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the night ahead. This was only going to be the second birthday he'd known Sora for, and he really wanted to make it count. He was a little worried about the present he'd gotten Sora. He hoped it wasn't too hokey. He'd thought about it for a long time, and he was worried about what Sora would think. He knocked on the door, and all of his apprehensions flew out of the window when Sora opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

"Riku! You're late!" Sora accused, smile never faltering. "Come in!" He grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him inside. "You've gotta try the punch I made. It's really yummy! I put sherbet in it!" He tugged Riku along behind him towards the kitchen.

There weren't too many people there yet, Riku noted as he followed behind Sora, passing Tidus and Selphie in the hallway who were coming from the kitchen, and were giggling suspiciously.

"Where is everyone?" He asked the bubbly brunet.

"They're all more late than you." Sora rolled his eyes. "Hayner called, said him and Seifer had to pick up something, so they'd be a little late. Kairi is in the my room watching my new TV or something, and Namine is upstairs with Roxas, probably playing around on his new laptop." Sora pushed Riku towards one of the stools and went over to scoop him up a cup of the punch. He jumped up on the stool next to Riku and waited with baited breath as Riku lifted the glass to his lips. He was watching closely, waiting to see what Riku's reaction would be.

Sora's suspense didn't escape Riku, and with an inner smirk, he swished it around in his glass before slowly lifting it to his lips and taking a cautious drink. Avoiding looking directly at Sora he swished it around his mouth for a second, before swallowing, acting as if he was at a wine tasting.

Sora leaned forward on his chair, staring at Riku intensely, and Riku could hear the sharp intake of air right before Sora held his breath, waiting for Riku's judgment.

Riku tilted his head in thought, trying not to laugh at Sora's anxious expression.

"Hmm…" He said after a few moments, falling silent again immediately afterwards.

"Riku! Stop being a jerk!" Sora punched him in the knee, pouting, and Riku laughed.

"It's really good Sora, you did a good job." Riku told him, giving his best friend a smile. Sora returned his smile, holding the eye contact for a moment before he jumped off of his stool.

"Yay! Let's go see what's up with everyone else." Sora grabbed a glass for himself, and grabbed Riku's hand again, pulling him out of the kitchen. Riku artfully ditched his glass on a table that they passed, not being one for overly sweet drinks.

--

"If he's not here, we're going!" Seifer said pulling into the parking lot behind 'The Apartments That Never Were.' "What kind of place is this anyways? It has a creepy name."

"The guy's a freak, what kind of place did you think he would live in?" Hayner unbuckled his seatbelt. "Just wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Hayner hopped out of the car, and jogged up to the front of the building. There was a small lobby inside, making the place almost look more like a hotel than an apartment complex. He bypassed everything on this floor though, and went straight to the elevators, getting on one and pushing the button for floor eight.

For some reason, Roxas had been up in knots because of this guy. Hayner wasn't going to pretend to understand it, but he was a good friend, and he was going to try and help in anyway that he could. He'd gone to the lake where he knew the guy worked, and had asked the guys parents, who lived there. They'd given him the address and directions here, and now Hayner was going up to a virtual stranger's apartment, to invite him to a party. This is how people get kidnapped and raped. Hayner sighed, and stepped off the elevator, walking down the hall until he found a door with the numbers 813 stamped on it. Roxas seriously better be grateful about this.

Hayner knocked on the door trying to look as uninterested and unintimidated as possible. He waited a moment and could hear some shuffling behind the door, before it opened revealing a confused redhead.

Hayner walked right past him with out a word, glancing around the apartment.

"Oh, hello random blond kid. Yes, please come into my apartment, would you like some tea?" Axel asked to the now empty hallway, before turning around and glaring at Hayner. "What the fuck are you doing?" He left his door open, so it would be easier to kick him out.

"I thought it was obvious." Hayner stated. "I'm looking around, trying to determine if you're normal or not."

Axel really didn't know what to say in response to that. He'd been sitting down, watching TV and enjoying his dinner, and now some complete stranger was walking around his apartment, looking at everything.

"Alright, now you see I'm normal, you have ten seconds to leave before I call the cops." Axel found that fitting enough. The kid looked harmless, but he was still a stranger in his apartment.

"I'm Roxas' friend." Hayner said, turning away from the garbage bag filled with beer cans.

Axel still stared at him blankly.

"I got your address from your parents." Hayner went on to explain. "Its Roxas' birthday today, and he's having a party. I thought you might want to come."

Axel continued to stare at him.

"And what makes you think I would want to go to some school boy's birthday party?" Axel asked, leaning against the wall next to the door way. Hayner shrugged in indifference.

"I don't know, just thought you might." He said, carefully watching Axel's expression.

Axel lifted an eyebrow in query. "Do you make a habit of inviting older men to your guys' parties?" Hayner just rolled his eyes at that.

"Look, don't be an asshole, are you coming or not?" Hayner asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm thinking, 'not.' I barely know the kid." Axel asked, mirroring Hayner's pose with his arms crossed.

"You are so difficult. Whatever, I don't care. I tried." Hayner walked over to Axel's refrigerator where there was a notepad stuck to the side. He wrote Roxas' address out on it. "If you change your mind, I'm sure you can find it on your own." Hayner turned and left the apartment without another word.

Axel stared at his doorway after Hayner was gone.

"What the fuck?" What had that all been about? Axel just sighed and shook his head, closing his door, and locking it. On his way back to the couch, and his dinner, he paused by the fridge, glancing at Hayner's messy scrawl. That was just too weird.

Axel sat back down on his couch, picking up his bowl of instant ramen, and only became half as absorbed in the pointless sitcoms that were playing across the screen in front of him. Every once in a while, his gaze would be pulled towards his refrigerator, and the address Hayner had written down, before he would scowl and turn back to the TV.

TBC…


End file.
